


The Case of the Missing Towels

by mixtapestar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Implausible showering scenario, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex can't find Clark in the barn, so he searches the house. Towels are involved. Or rather, don't stay involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Missing Towels

Lex hesitated to push open the door to the Kent house. He knew Clark’s parents weren’t at home, but Clark hadn’t been in the barn, so he headed to the house. Now he wondered, after a few minutes of knocking, if it would be alright to go inside. The door was unlocked, a sign that Clark was probably home. However, if he wasn’t answering the door, maybe he wanted his privacy.

Finally resolving his own mental argument, he walked into the kitchen. He let Clark into his home at all hours of every day. Surely Clark wouldn’t be angry if the roles were reversed this one time.

“Clark?” he called out. “You at home?”

He slowly climbed the steps, realizing with wonder that he’d never been upstairs in the Kent home. He didn’t even know which rooms were bedrooms and which were closets.

Down the hall, he saw a door cracked open with light shining through. Smiling, he headed toward it. He had found Clark.

He stopped suddenly, his hand on the door, when he recognized the sound of running water. Bringing his eye up to the crack in the door, Lex realized that Clark was taking a shower.

What was more of a shock, however, was that the curtain was peeled back completely. A gesture indicative of a family that respected each other’s privacy. Lex didn’t dwell on this, because he was currently receiving a gratuitous view of Clark’s back side. He began to take in the details: the movement of Clark’s body, the sounds, the heat. He swallowed. There was no doubt about it; Clark was jerking off.

The though occurred to Lex that now would be a good time to walk away. Or run away, probably. Wait in the barn and pretend this never happened. But Lex couldn’t bring himself to inflict the self-punishment. He was enjoying this as much as Clark was.

He bit down hard on his lip. Voyeurism was never something he indulged in. He always wanted to touch, feel, sense everything about his partner. He wanted to go to Clark and run his hands down that dripping back, then bring them around to his stomach, finally reaching lower to help Clark finish the job.

He noticed, eyes wide, when Clark’s movement sped up considerably. As Clark arched his back, savoring his release, he whispered low, “ _Lex_.”

Lex barely heard it over the hiss of the shower. For a few delirious seconds, he thought Clark had discovered his presence. Then, with a gasp, he understood what had really happened.

Shocked, guilt-ridden, and undeniably turned on, Lex backed away from the door and headed slowly for the stairs. He heard the squeak of the shower as Clark turned it off, and quickened his pace.

He was almost down the stairs when he heard Clark call out, “Is someone there?”

Lex spun around so that he was heading up the stairs and summoned up his usual confidence. “It’s me, Clark. You weren’t in the barn, so I came here looking for you.”

Lex tried not to react when Clark appeared at the top of the stairs in nothing but a towel. Clark smiled brightly down at him. “Hey, Lex. What’s up?”

Lex blinked up at Clark. What had he come here for again? Oh, right. “Well, I managed to save Lexcorp from destruction by my father for another day, and I wanted to celebrate. I thought about going for a joy ride,” he baited, enjoying Clark’s glare, “but decided it might be safer if we went to the Talon.” He smiled as Clark smiled.

“You wanna celebrate with me?” Clark asked, pleased.

Lex nodded and blatantly ignored the messages his body was sending to move closer and take in the figure of this barely-clothed Clark.

“Well, come on upstairs. I’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

Lex was ushered into Clark’s room as Clark disappeared toward the bathroom. Lex sat on the bed and tried to focus on serious, non-sexual thoughts.

It didn’t last. Clark reappeared in the doorway with the towel still slung low around his hips. The details Lex had tried to ignore were right there staring him in the face. He looked up into Clark’s eyes and tried to keep his focus there.

“So just how long were you here before I came out of the shower?” Clark asked, genuinely interested.

“A few minutes,” Lex easily lied. “I went up into the loft in the barn, but you weren’t there. So I thought you must be in here somewhere.”

Clark brought a hand up to the part of the towel that was folded in on itself, holding the covering up. He tapped his finger lightly there. “Yeah, but how long were you in the house?”

Lex watched Clark’s finger, resting on Clark’s hip just above the towel. “Not very long. I was just coming upstairs to look when you called out.” He couldn’t help thinking that it would be so easy, just a slight tug on the cloth and the towel would…

Drop to the floor. It had. Lex wasn’t imagining things. The towel was _on_ the floor. And Clark was standing before him, completely naked.

Lex swallowed thickly and forced his gaze up to Clark’s face. Clark was smirking. Lex had never seen Clark smirk before, but god, he could definitely get used to it. “You knew,” Lex whispered.

It wasn’t a question, but Clark answered anyway. “Yeah, I knew. I heard you trying to run away.”

Clark moved forward, easing onto the bed and capturing Lex’s mouth with his own. “Plus,” Clark smirked again, “an erection isn’t exactly subtle when you’re wearing _slacks_.”

Lex moaned against Clark’s mouth right before Clark pushed him down onto the bed.

***

 _Two weeks later…_

“Martha!” Jonathan hollered out from the bathroom.

“Yes, Jonathan?” she yelled back, annoyed that he had interrupted her cooking.

“There’re no towels in here,” he complained loudly as she approached the door.

“What?” she asked, confused. “But I just bought towels the other day!” She managed to uncover an old, ratty towel to let her husband use, then went in search of towels.

Later that night, when Clark returned from Lex’s, Martha asked him about it. “Do you have any idea where our towels are disappearing to?”

Clark blushed, and she acted like she didn’t notice. “I dunno, mom, how many are missing?”

“I’m not sure,” she said slowly, “but it’s far too many.”

“Well, I’ll let you know if I see any of them,” he stammered, not making eye contact.

The next day, there were 6 very new towels folded in the closet. Martha never mentioned it.

A few days later, she saw the white of another towel sticking up out of Clark’s bookbag and decided she just didn’t want to know.

THE END


End file.
